epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Arthosus210/EPIC USER BATTLES OF WIKI-STRY! Arthosus210 (Lak) VS Dragonsblood23
EPIC USER BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! ARTHOSUS210 VS DRAGONSBLOOD23 BEGIN! Arthosus210: AND I'M BACK A SECOND TIME! To spill this Dragon's blood, in the last round you sucked, you spat total crud, I got friends ya green asshole, you're seeing me by the shore, you can't win, you're going to be obliterated in this Craft of War, I've seen your data on the data base wiki, I just have to say: WoW, time to bring you down to wikia, the time is now, you were friends with Devil, that's enough to block you from the wiki, I'mma use Giga Impact on ya, you'll be finished quickly, your lucky number 23 won't help you subtract it by 10, not lets see what you got, you'll be beaten again! Dragonsblood23: I'm sorry who are you again your raps are just slow Oh yea your that overly angry user lakuitabro. Looks like that whole blocked thing backfired on you, I'll get you my stupid and your little ponies too! You get scared with a bathroom with no windows, That's sad you shouldn't even be called a bro! I winning this Axis Graph, beat every one of your X and Y I got the votes on me cause nobody would choose this goat nudging guy Arthosus210: You're making me seem like a wimp bit I'm the one that doesn't play Banjo Kazooie, my raps are like electric ''and ''fire, you're gonna be going up in a collosal kablooy, you're like a fairy, i'm a dragon, I'll be flying over you head like a NightHawk9001, my raps are poison, you'll be Koffing like a drug addict, you're life is done, I'm afraid of spiders? you might be afraid of grass, have some water, you got a burn, you're a bug, you make MeltingPotOfFriendship look normal, the tides turn, if we were fighting, you'd be thrown to the ground, and my raps are ice, they're also dark, I'm like a ghost, I'mma make you pay the price, I'm as hard as steel, smart like a psychic, and stronger than diamond, and going to leave you in shock, cause this Bro among men just crushed you like a mud rock, you Lak the good mental conditions that people would have, you're a disgrace to your people, who wants to know the next future troll? It's this hunk of shrek shit whose gonna turn evil! Dragonsblood23: This isn't a pokerap, son ,thats like me doing a yu-gi-oh rap with Dark Magician Kissing Nighthawk's feet in this rap wont give you any mod position, I'll hadouken your face then do a Fatality by ripping of your spine Your the one compared to meltingpotofriendship your already been confined You say your link but to me your annoying so your more like Navi And don't you ever fucking say on wikidatabase again that your compared to me I think you might pass out due to the stress of this rap battle heat And so I defeat this pathetic Pussy user again LEVEL 2 COMPLETE Who won? Arthosus210 DragonsBlood23 Category:Blog posts